


Feelings™

by ellipsesarefun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Possible Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/ellipsesarefun
Summary: Because.. it's cliche.. and Feelings.





	Feelings™

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Platonic Kidge.

"Hey Pidge, can I talk to you about something?" Someone called behind her. Said technician pauses her fingers from typing and turns around to her friend, whose face seemed like a kicked puppy. It's a rarity for Keith to sound like this. She rears back to her computer and types away once more.

 

"Sure, go on." She careens her head towards the space beside her and Keith follows to sit, pulling his knees to his chest. She lets a moment of introspection sink in before prompting him from his own thoughts.

 

"So what's up?" she asks without pulling her fingers away from the keyboard. A shuffle and a click of the computer mouse later, he responds. 

 

"Shiro.. he.." he trails off. She glances at his thoughtful expression and continues her work in silence, "I may sort of have some feelings... for him." Her fingers hover over the keys and she reaches up to adjust her glasses. She lets out a hum and resumes her typing. 

 

"So what's the problem? If you like him?" Without looking away from the screen, she knows his expression is scrunched up in worry. She's seen it, through her friends, her brother, in movies and books. She's in his position right now and is aware of what comes next.

 

"It.. hurts..." Keith says, "I don't know how to go about this. And we've been so attune to each other for so long, it doesn't seem surprising that I feel this way... I don't know what to do..." Pidge stops multitasking altogether and sets her hands on her lap, her sepia eyes lingering at a random object and her mouth relaxed into a frown. 

 

"I can't say I know the best possible route in this sort of situation." Her lips quiver at the sudden urge to ramble off tangent on about the likelihood of confessions and all the romance squishy things that her brother explained to her frequently, but all that comes out is, "It's your choice on what you want to do about it."

 

"If you want to tell him, then go by your own pace." She continues, now turning to face him, "Whatever happens after that is unknowable, but what I do know is that you and Shiro have a strong relationship, whatever that relationship is. No matter what, he'll always have you in your life. You can count on that."

 

She watches his face flicker into contemplation, worries ebbing away, "That... thanks, Pidge." She sighs, relaxing.

 

"No problem."

 

"And Pidge?" He says, eyes burning with a question, "Have you ever.. Are you... Did you..?" She puffs out a laugh.

 

"Yeah." She turns back to her computer so he wouldn't see her face, "I have." She starts typing again.

 

"Is he..."

 

"Yea." Pidge finishes his unspoken sentence. She hasn't told anyone yet about her sudden interest in bright blue eyes and her uneasiness at his habits of charming the ladies with his lame pick up lines. She doesn't need to explain this all to Keith, because it takes hanging around her for quite some time to pick apart her behavior around said ladies man. 

 

She casts another glance to him, "Because... Feelings. Am I right?" It brings a smile to his face and she was glad and she stopped him from question further without being rude, Yeah. Feelings."

 

He stands up and looks at her again with a, "Thanks, Pidge" before leaving her to her business once more. 

 

"Anytime, Keith." She says, as an afterthought, "Anytime." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/167414052218/feelings-voltron-fanfic-prompts-confessionspidge)


End file.
